JeremyWorks Channel
Jeremy World Network (formerly The Jeremy Channel and often abbreviated as JWN) is a channel owned by JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures (60%), Ben's Holdings (30%), 21st Century Fox (40%), Sony Pictures (50%) & Stainton Enterprises (20%). The channel was launched on February 18, 2003. Its headquarters are currently located in Georgia. it was originally targeted towards kids, but now targets both kids, teens and adults (via its Jeremy World Network 4 Adults programming). The English feed is used around English speaking countries (like Canada, UK, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand). it was acquired by Ben's Holdings, Sony Pictures, 21st Century Fox and Stainton Enterprises. Programming includes Jeremy World, Comedy TV: The Animated Series, Malachi Tyrus, Geo's World, Greeny Phatom, Spongebob Squarepants, Sonic X, The Jay and Steve Show, Rugrats, Just a Cartoons!, Tj's World, Geo: The Animated Series and more. History In May 8, 2002, JWN gave rights Ben's, FOX, Nickelodeon, Sony, Disney, WB, MGM, Paramount and PBS Kids for creating cartoons and Live-Action shows designed for Kids and adults. 1 day later, the prelaunch of JWN shows a montage of classic cartoons and classic JeremyToons. And thus, Jeremy World Network is born. Jeremy World Network Widescreen/HD Jeremy World Network Widescreen launched in March 2004. Is uses in Letterbox instead of Pan and Scan because the widescreen launched. Later, Jeremy World Network HD is Launched in February 2008. Jeremy World Network HD logo (2011-present).png JeremyToons Zone The is a block that airs some computer animated, animated and live-action shorts at various times on Jeremy World Network during the schedules. * Jeremy World Short * JeremyToons Short * Locomotion * Program 33's Animals * Flying Logos * Grinning Evil Death * Burning Love * Styro * Styro II * Blue Sky Studios short film * Computer Home * Malachi Tyrus Shorts * Monkey Business * Kroyer Films' Technological Threat * Pixar's Luxo Jr. * Pixar's The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. * Pitagora Switch * Mixels * PBS Kids 1995-2000 Interstitials (Joggin only) * YouTube Videos and Music Videos * Toy Story Treats (Jeremy World Network 4 Adults) * Minion Mini-movies * Cars Toons * Toy Story Toons * Piggy Tales * Piggy Tales: Pigs At Work * Piggy Tales: Third Act * Malachi Tyrus shorts Eras * 2003-2005 Toonistbroad (Just like CN Checkerborad) * 2005-2008 123 Jeremy World Era Idents * 2008-2011 Noods Era Idents (Just like CN Noods) * 2011-2014 Toon it Era Idents * 2014-present Toon it 2.0 Era Idents Shows Main article: List of programs broadcast by Jeremy World Network * Jeremy World (2003-present) * Car's World (2003-present) * Comdey TV: The Animated Series (2003-present) * Comdey World (2005-2015) * Malachi Tyrus (2003-present) * Greeny Phatom (2003-present) * World of Jake (2005-present) * The Stickguy Show (2003-present) * The Jan and Jason Show (2003-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * The Muppet Show (2003-2006) * Rocko's Modern Life (2003-present) * Rugrats (2003-present) * The GoAnimate Show (2003-2015) * Angry Birds Toons (2013-present) Block JeremyToons Fridays (2006-present) The block is seen on friday nights at 7:00pm until 12:00am PT/ET broadcasts original shows like JeremyToons (TV series), The Woody Show, The Adventures of Jay, Comdey TV: The Animated Series, Car's World, and other JeremyToons. JeremyToons Fridays logo.png Joggin (2003-present) (formerly from Jeremy Jr.) The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers in weekday. The first original production of the block was Locomotive Ted in 1997. It also produced a revival of Theodore Tugboat. It also a channel obtainable by cable or satellite. in 2016, it renamed Joggin, similar to Noggin. Joggin logo (2016-present).png Jeremy World Network 4 Adults (2006-present) The block was seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ET was seen adult and teen animations like Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Simpsons, Futurama, and Family Guy. Jeremy World Network 4 Adults logo (2011-present).png Jeremy World Horror Network (2006-present) The block is seen only on the every Friday night in October from 7pm to 12am. A content warning advising parents or viewers to change the channel is seen before every broadcast. Jeremy World Horror Network logo (2006-present).png Jeremy World Movies (2006-present) The block is seen on weekend at 6:00pm until 9:00pm PT/ET. It also a channel obtainable by cable or satellite. Jeremy World Movies logo (2011-present).png All channels * Jeremy World Network (2003-present) * JeremyToons Network (2004-present) * Joggin (2005-present) * The Superstar Network (2006-present) * Jeremy World Movies (2007-present) * The J (TV channel) (2016-present) * Jeremy World Network Retro (2009-present) * Jeremy World Network XD (2010-present) * Jeremy World Anime Network (2008-present) * Jeremy World Network Too (2013-present) * JeremyAngryBirds3 Network (2016-present) Japan channels * Jeremy World Network (2003-present) (co-owned with Celestial Tiger Entertainment and DHX Media Tokyo) Worldwide channels * Jeremy World Network (2004-present) * Jeremy World Movies (2008-present) * Jeremy World Network Retro (2010-present) * Jeremy World Network XD (2011-present) * JeremyToons Network (2012-present) * Jeremy World Network Too (2014-present) International channels * Jeremy World Network (2004-present) * Jeremy World Movies (2008-present) * Jeremy World Network Retro (2010-present) * Jeremy World Network XD (2011-present) * JeremyToons Network (2012-present) * Jeremy World Network Too (2014-present) Defunt channels * JeremyToons Theater (Block on JWN, 2003-2006, replaced by Jeremy World Movies) * Annlodeon Network (2000-2016, replaced by JeremyAngryBirds3 Network) * Toon Classic (Block on JWN, 2003-2009) * Teentime (TV channel, 1999-2005, replaced by Jeremy World Teen Network, Block on JWN, 2003-2005) * JeremyToons Toon Toon (Block on JWN, 2004-2005) * Jeremy World Nickelodeon Network (2005-2013, replaced by Jeremy World Network Too) * Fox 2 (Block on JWN, 2003-2006) * Jeremy World Teen Network (2006-2016) * Jeremy Jr. (block, 2003-2016, TV series, 2005-2016, replaced by Joggin) Night blocks * Jeremy World Network 4 Adults (2006-present) * Jeremy World History (only airs on Thursdays) * Jeremy World Horror Network (Rarely airs on Fridays) Logos Slogan # Toon It (2011-present) Category:Network Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia